Emergency Session
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: As the leader of the Grand Council of Haven City, it is Veger's duty to oversee all matters in a time of crisis.  So what happens when he goes overboard in his ruling?  *Pre Jak 3 oneshot with Jak 3 spoilers!*


Okay! Here's a quick one-shot I typed up for the time being. XD It takes place right before Jak 3, so there are spoilers from that game, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Don't forget to read and review! I always appreciate comments, whether they be praise or constructive criticism! :)

**WARNING: **There are Jak 3 spoilers in this one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

As the night rolled in, Jak, Daxter, and the rest of their friends entered the meeting room where the Council was holding an emergency session. Jak felt himself shake in fury over the accusations that it was his fault the city was under attack. "It'll be okay, Jak," Daxter reassured him, patting him on the arm. He nodded tersely, but didn't really believe the ottsel.

_I saved this city last year and this is the thanks I receive? _He thought angrily.

Even Daxter couldn't help but feel outraged. Yes, Jak had been friends with Krew throughout most of the war, but it was Krew's fault the Metal Heads invaded the city, not Jak's.

Everyone sat down and began to talk quietly, as Count Veger himself was not there yet. Jak spotted Keira, Samos, Torn, Ashelin, Onin, Jinx, Pecker, and many of their other acquaintances they had met along the way, as well as some older members of the Council. As soon as the Green Sage's daughter looked over and noticed Jak, she waved at him and smiled warmly, which he returned gratefully. _Let's get this over with already, _the blond teenager thought.

Suddenly, Count Veger entered the room, raised his hand, and commanded, "Order, everyone! The Council is now in session." Everyone quieted down immediately.

Count Veger cleared his throat and smirked at Jak, which only made the boy even angrier. "Welcome, everyone," he greeted smugly, "We are here tonight on the account that there has been a recent Metal Head siege on the city, and that the citizens think Jak is responsible." He winked at Jak, and Daxter quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it in order to calm him down.

"They say it is because of the Dark Eco he possesses," Veger continued.

"Objection!" Ashelin suddenly called out, "Shouldn't your statements be unbiased? We all know how you feel about Dark Eco. That shouldn't have anything to do with the current situation!"

"But it does, Governor Praxis," Veger replied, "The people fear him; they fear his powers. How do they know he isn't the one that called to them in the first place?"

"I got rid of Kor last year!" Jak suddenly shouted in protest, "And I would never hurt this city as long as I lived!"

"And yet the Metal Heads are back. They say your friendship with Krew is the reason there is another attack."

"I was not friends with Krew! I was only talking to him so I could-"

"Hush!" Veger snapped, "Sit back down and be quiet for the rest of this session!" Jak sat down in angry silence.

"But Veger!" Torn objected, but Count Veger cut him off as well.

"You, too, Commander Torn!" he continued, glaring at him.

As he sat back down, Torn muttered, "You are so wrong."

Veger raised his eyebrows and then smirked. "Did you want to say something, Commander?" he asked.

"No, Count Veger," Torn replied through gritted teeth. Veger nodded.

"Good. Now, getting back to where I was before I was rudely interrupted, I have brought you all here tonight to decide on what we're going to do about the current situation at hand. The decision is up to you mostly."

"If you don't keep interrupting us," Torn muttered again under his breath as Jinx nudged him to be quiet. Count Veger turned to stare at him again.

"All right, Commander, we'll start with you," he decided, "Since you seem to have a lot to say on this matter." Torn stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"You're right, Count Veger," he responded, "I do. The people are wrong! Sure, Jak had connections to Krew, but who eventually let the Metal Heads into the city? Krew! Not Jak, Krew! We all knew Krew was screwing us over!"

"The people are afraid," Veger replied, "They'll put the blame on anybody that was associated with…undesirable fiends. _You, _out of all people, should understand that." Torn didn't answer at first.

"Yes, I've done my homework on you, Commander, and I know the Underground didn't trust you for a long time," Veger announced, "Have a seat." Torn silently sat back down, but shook a fist at Veger when he wasn't looking.

"Next?" Count Veger said. Daxter stood up in anger as well.

"I'm with Torn!" he seconded, "I've been friends with Jak long enough to know this isn't his fault!" Veger sneered at the ottsel and dismissed his opinion as well.

"You ask us for our opinion and then you shoot us down?" Keira yelled from the back, "What kind of council leader are you?" Veger waved his hand dismissively again, completely ignoring Keira's protest, and soon, everyone was in an uproar. One of the older council members suddenly stood up, shouted, "Everyone, shut up!" and sat back down. Once everyone was quiet again, Count Veger continued the meeting.

"As I was _saying_," he huffed, "The time has come to make a decision on what to do with this…_fiend_." He pointed to Jak, and the boy growled at him, feeling his Dark Eco simmer underneath his skin.

"I say we banish the boy to the Wasteland," Veger suggested, "That way, he is no longer a threat to us."

This sent the room into another tailspin. "You can't do that!" Keira shouted.

"This is an outrage, Count Veger!" Ashelin piped up, "I object to this ruling."

"We'll have our more…_experienced _members decide, then. What do you think?"

The cluster of "experienced" members huddled together for five minutes while the others waited with bated breath. Daxter grabbed Jak's hand again and squeezed it nervously as he waited for the verdict.

After the five minutes, the older members turned back to the others and announced, "We think that Jak should be banished to the Wasteland." Smiling in victory, Veger rapped a gavel, finalizing the decision.

"No!" Daxter, Pecker, and Ashelin all shouted in unison.

"As Governess of Haven City!" Ashelin snarled, "I object!"

"I rapped the gavel, Governor Praxis!" Veger announced, "There is nothing you can do about it! Jak and his Dark Eco will no longer harm this beautiful city."

"Are you crazy?" Daxter shrieked, "You're out of your rocker!"

"This is an outrage!" Pecker snapped, "This council has gone to hell!" Everybody got up from his or her seats and began to pace around in anger, thinking about how unfair this was to Jak. He had saved this city, and the citizens were thanking him by tossing him out into the Wasteland. _This is not right at all, _Jak thought, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Jak," Keira sighed as she and Jak entered their apartment once more in the recently renovated slums, "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Jak assured her, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I wish there was something I could do," she quipped, "I'll leave this city if I have to."

Jak shook his head. "No," he said, "You should stay here, where it's safe for now."

"But you'll die out there! And then what? We need you here!"

As he felt his stomach sink a little bit, Jak raised his hand up to Keira's chin and looked into her eyes. "Keira, listen to me," he began gently, "You know I'll always come back to you."

At first, Keira didn't know what to say, but as she gazed at Jak's dark, blue eyes, she could see the sadness behind them, but the hope at the same time. So she nodded, sighing and closing her eyes for a minute as she felt Jak, her best friend ever since Sandover, hug her tightly.

As the Grand Council exited out of the main room, Torn, Ashelin, Tess, and Samos all gave Count Veger dirty looks as they walked out of the front door. Veger stared after them and smirked, but as soon as they were gone, he sighed and stared out the window again at Haven City. Part of the city was ablaze, and the Fortress and Praxis Palace were effectively destroyed. _I'm just doing what's best for the city, _he thought, _I really do mean well. _

As he continued to think about the situation at hand, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?" he greeted, raising the phone to his ear.

"_Count Veger,_" a familiar voice responded from the other end, "_It's time._"

"Yes," Veger agreed, "It is. Have your Metal Head armies ready soon. Jak will soon be gone from this city forever, and I can finally find the Light Eco I've been searching for. You could be here, too, if you had just listened to me."

"_Whatever. Just give me the signal._" The person on the other end hung up, and the Count pocketed his phone, exhaling and looking down at the city once more.

_This city will be restored to life, _he decided, _Once I can get my hands on a little bit of Light Eco. Then, I can eliminate Jak, and the darkness along with him. Yes. It is time I searched for the Precursors, and I can only do that by kicking Jak out of the city. _

Because after all, what purpose could a Dark Eco Freak like Jak possibly serve at this time? Everything was under control. Right?


End file.
